Fang x Ying
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: Boboiboy and ying made a love potion on fang and nana so they fell in love with eachother but it believes that fang love ying love more.


Fang x Ying

It all started the 11 year old humanoid boy named fang who was inside his haunted house staring a certain someone on the computer screen and he sigh and press the radio on to play I heartbreaking music

Without you I can't free

*music*

Fang: Your voice is to my ears

Your beauty of the year

I look at you through the window rear

Your beauty of the year

Your kind and love I wish you're here

My heart is sinking sad and fear

You look at me that I'm right here

Your beauty of the year

Without You! I can't free!

Without You! I can't free!

What's going on fang? The familiar voice said witch cause fang to stop singing

And notice the 11 year old boy named boboiboy was there

Nothing. Fang said

Then Who is this certain someone your singing about? Boboiboy said

Nothing well excuse me I'm going to see the sunset. Fang said as he walk away

Fang! It's 2.00 pm! Boboiboy said as fang went back and try some new shades

Then I'll be gone for while. Fang said as he left. Then boboiboy was getting suspicious about fang's new behavior and check his computer to find the person that fang was staring at.

Once he open the computer it shows the girl named nana on the school picture.

It's nana! Boboiboy said. Aw! But he doesn't know what to tell her. Boboiboy said himself

This kid needs help! And I know someone who is bad enough to help! Boboiboy said

THE NEXT DAY.

Inside the school boboiboy was talking to someone who was offscreen about his plan between the offscreen person and fang.

After that the off screen person revealed to be the 10 yr old Chinese girl named ying.

What are you talking about? Ying said

Sorry can you just help me to make her fall in love with fang? Boboiboy ask and ying blush

Oh of course! Who is this her on your sentence? Ying said and she blush hard

Nana! Fang was in love with nana. I Thought he fall in love with you but nope that's actually nana. He said. Witch makes ying feel sad.

SOME TIME LATER.

AT the football field fang was sitting on the football bench while writing a note for his crush and next during lunch time fang was eating lunch and boboiboy seat beside him

So fang do you know there was girl on your left? Boboiboy said and fang look at the left to see Ying and nana are laughing

That's eat! If they want me to expose something! Then I should do it know! Fang said as he stood up

And share his secrets outloud

I'M NOT A HUMAN AND I'M A HUMANOID ALIEN! DESPITE BEING AN ALIEN I DECIDED TO STAY WITH BOBOIBOY AND HIS! WHEN I FEEL AKWARD I DON'T REMEMBER HOW WALK! Fang said

As he hardly walks because of the awkwardness he was feeling at.

What was that about? Nana ask and ying can't answer because of that

AT THE LIBRARY

Listen boboiboy I'm feeling said right now. Ying said

If your happy for someone just let them to have chance and not ruining there chances. Ying said

Boboiboy feel bad for that.

Actually there is another way how about a love potion. Ying said

AT THE CHEMESTRY LAB.

A part of him. She said placing fang's glasses on the potion

And a part of me. She said placing her glasses on the potion

And the last ingredient. A tear of someone who loves him. Ying said as she let out one tear from her eye

and the music was played while ying mixing the ingredients

Uhh… where's that music come from? Boboiboy ask

This is what happens when you start a love potion. Ying said while sobbing

Fang and nana where at the school bench seating each other

Well… this is all for fang. Ying said as boboiboy put out an arrow with the love sparkles and shots fang and nana to make them fall in love with it each other

And they started to make out witch disgust Boboiboy and Ying and cover there eyes

The next day

Fang was putting too much colon on his outfit witch makes Boboiboy caugh

So fang are you ready to have a date with nana? He ask

Actually boboiboy I'm not into nana I'm into ying But she's really shy to be on the camara. Fang said

And boboiboy take a look at school photo showing that ying hides behind nana

Anyways I'm gonna go now boboiboy see ya. Fang said and boboiboy felt bad and call ying on his phone

What? What is it? Ying ask

I got it mixed up ying! He doesn't love nana he love you! Boboiboy said and ying was angry at him

Okay! Okay! I'm sorry look how about this we make fang and nana to breakup from eachother

When they tried was hacking to nana's facebook account and text fang to attend the wedding ceremony

Or tried to put red carrot food on fang's face while he was sleeping But that fails when always exercise

Or tried to introduce nana to captain kaizo as her future brother in law

Those tries fails because it's the love potion was on unstoppable

And Fang feel sad that she lose her crush falling in love to another girl

Then Fang Saw Ying's tear fell on the ground witch frees fang from the spell

True love broke the spell. Boboiboy said as fang approach to ying

C'mon. Boboiboy said and Ying face to his crush while blushing

So uhh… Fang do you want to hang out sometime somewhere or anywhere else? Ying said

I… Like that. Fang said

Once they slowly approach to each other and went closer to each other Fang and Ying Finally share a kiss.

The End.

Fantiction connections/ Continunity

When fang sings the lyric Your voice is music to my ears Witch was boboiboy's poem for suzy

From boboiboy and suzy's relationship

This is the 3rd time characters kiss on the lips on screen,( The first are boboiboy and suzy and second are iwan and amy)


End file.
